Prototype: The Legacy
by R3QU13M
Summary: Set after mercer killed guerra, before dying at the hands of heller he has a legacy, someone to continue his work, in the Red zone where he encounters a woman, is she the legacy or the one alex needs to have the legacy. Alex X OC-Serina
1. Chapter 1

**PROTOTYPE: **The Legacy

Chapter 1: New ally, new enemies

Before Alex mercer exits the apartment where he killed father Guerra, he reverted his claws to hands, upon exiting he saw the people are running away from the walkers guarding the apartment, he sprinted away when he saw a blackwatch tank came into the area to contain the infection the pilot saw him and reports to red crown.

PILOT – Red crown this is tower 2-3! Uhh, I just spotted Alex mercer exiting an apartment complex in Green Zone south.

RED CROWN – Copy that return to base alpha.

PILOT – Roger! (He drives the tank to base alpha).

**RED CROWN COMMAND**

After the message, the communications officer goes to the supreme commander's office to report it; upon entering she slowly walked to him and tells the report.

COMMS OFFICER – Sir! Alex mercer was spotted in green zone district 5 by one of our troops, what are your orders.

SUPREME COMMANDER – Ignore him for this time (he takes a sip from a glass).

COMMS OFFICER – What! Why? _Is this old man gone crazy, why will he let Zeus go while we have a chance _she said in her thoughts while she looked at his white hair, black military uniform, eye patch.

SUPREME COMMANDER – Because we have a larger problem, yesterday one of our highest ranking officers' Colonel. Serina S. Valhen escaped from captivity and also got infected similar to mercer and Heller; I'm sending the Black knight's to deal with her.

COMMS OFFICER – Our spec ops group?

SUPREME COMMANDER – Yes (he hears an alarm and looks at his data pad and smirks) we found her! (Picks the radio and talks to the black knight commander) Paladin we found her, deploy your men to the Dead zone RG-3.

**ALEX'S POV**

Alex was on top of a building watching as 20 blackwatch soldiers tries to kill a Juggernaut accompanied by 3 brawlers

BLACKWATCH COMMANDER – Put them down! All rifle men focus your attention at the brawlers and missile squad aim for the juggerna-(before he could finish a brawler tore him into half).

BLACKWATCH SOLDIER 1 – Shit! (He grabs a grenade launcher and aims it at the juggernaut only to find out it's gone) where the hell is that-(while searching he looks up only to see the juggernaut falling at his location fist-first, he immediately aims his weapon at it but got smashed into chunks).

BLACKWATCH SOLDIER 2 – Fall back! Fall back! (He runs to return to the base, after a few seconds he stopped running to look back only to see the others perished and the juggernaut strolling towards him, he fires his assault rifle at them and successfully shot its left eye, angered by this the juggernaut kills him by using a ground spike).

After the battle Alex retreats to the Dead zone but he saw something, upon arriving he saw a woman fighting 9 soldiers that he never saw before, but suspects they are a part of blackwatch.

ALEX – (He saw the woman is infected and shifted her arms into a blade similar to his but only smaller, longer and a blue viral flesh). _Impressive she must have a unique DNA that's why she gained those abilities_ he thought.

While the 6 soldiers fires their assault rifles at her the remaining 3 switched to their sharp swords and charges at her but the woman slices the 2 of them but the one that survived knocked her out of Conscious and fell on the ground.

ALEX – _Damn! she's too valuable to lose, I must save her _(he jumped of the building).

BLACK KNIGHT SWORDSMAN – (points his sword to the woman readying to stab her) sweet dreams bitch.

Before he could stab her they saw someone landed in front of them covered in dust they looked at the figure concealing him and they quickly recognized who it is.

BLACK KNIGHT RIFLEMAN – Holy shit! Alex mercer!

Upon hearing the name, the swordsman attempted to slice mercer with his sword only to be grabbed and thrown behind the others in the process, the remaining soldiers quickly open fire at Alex, he quickly shift his arm into a whipfist and slices them all at once, after that he grabs the awakened swordsman.

ALEX – Are you with blackwatch? (He lifts him while holding his neck).

BLACK KNIGHT SWORDSMAN – Fuck you! (He sliced Alex's right arm).

Alex felt how painful the slice was and smashes the head of the swordsman to the ground and consumes him.

**SWORDSMANS MEMORIES**

SWORDSMAN – Sir why can't we assist blackwatch in containing the infection?

BLACK KNIGHT OFFICER – Because the black knights are only deployed in the dead zone that's why any blackwatch personnel who comes there gets killed to hide your activities. Do you understand now?

SWORDSMAN – Yes sir.

**ALEX'S POV**

ALEX – Black knights huh, looks like we got a new enemy (he turns back and goes to the woman and carries her, she began to regain her conscious and slowly opens her eyes) I got you; I'm taking you to a safe place.

THE WOMAN – Thanks….

ALEX – Your welcome (he jumps away)


	2. Chapter 2

**The ORION**

**EVOLVED HIDEOUT, DEAD ZONE**

When she woke up she sees that she is lying on a bed when she heard 2 people talking, she goes near the door and saw Alex mercer talking with an evolved blackwatch.

OFFICER – Sir many of us are talking about the woman you saved, some think she might desert us like Heller did while the others think she a new type of bioweapon created by blackwatch.

ALEX – Just leave it to me, she might help us on our conquest.

OFFICER – I'm not sure sir, (he saw the woman behind mercer) she's awake.

ALEX – (He turns around and saw the woman) are you feeling better? (she nodded) good thing I was there before they could kill you.

OFFICER – Uhh… miss what is your name.

SERINA – My name is Serina S. Valhen I'm an ex-blackwatch officer.

ALEX – Ex-blackwatch?

OFFICER – Operatives that left blackwatch and are being targeted so they can't be compromised.

ALEX – why did you leave them?

SERINA – I discovered they killed my sister (a tear drops from near eye) at first they told me that your people are responsible for killing her, so I joined them to avenge her and quickly rise up to the ranks. When I found the truth I killed some of them before escaping that's why they sent the black knights to kill me.

OFFICER – Black knights? (He looks at mercer)

ALEX – A low profile unit of blackwatch that is only deployed for in the dead zone (he looks at him) leave us (the evolved nodded and leaves).

SERINA – (mercer looks at her) so your Alex mercer, the former gentek scientist that blackwatch blamed for these outbreaks.

ALEX – yes the first was a mistake but the second I caused it.

SERINA – Why?

ALEX – I decided to destroy humanity to create a new race.

SERINA – The evolved.

ALEX – yes, but first I need to destroy blackwatch and gentek.

SERINA – What about the blackknights.

ALEX – Them too, but we don't know what are their operations around NYZ.

SERINA – I can help you with that before I deserted blackwatch, I manage to hack into the black knight's network so I will know what are their activities, projects and operations.

ALEX – Really! so are any of those are active at this time.

SERINA – (takes her data pad and opens it) only one is active this time it's OPERATION: Devils hammer.

ALEX – What is it?

SERINA – Blackwatch is testing the prototype Cerberus-class drone, it has 3 armaments; the thermobaric cannon, a bloodtox sprayer and a 2 purifier missiles, it's heavily armoured and powerful.

Mercer listens as she explains what operation devils hammer is but also looks at her body.

ALEX – _She's beautiful and attractive, she has a light skin, her hair is blonde and she has a mid-length haircut, wide hips, a slender body and her perfect breast(_similar to black cat of spider man_) even when she's wearing a blackwatch female uniform _he thought, so where's the Cerberus now.

SERINA – (she checks the satellite to find it) it's in the red zone times square.

ALEX – thanks, I'm heading there now, explore the place if you want (he turns around and walks away).

SERINA - Be careful out there Alex (he stops and says "I will").

**HIDEOUT**

While I was exploring the area I looked at a map and discovered that this hideout is a TV studio, and then I felt a hand touched my shoulder.

SERINA – (Shocked and turns around to see who is it) wh-who are you?

MELANIE – I'm Melanie, mercer told to introduce you to the place, come on lets go (serina follows her).

**1 hour later in the waiting room**

MELANIE – So there you have it that's all the rooms in the hideout.

SERINA – what is your job before and how did you got infected?

MELANIE – I was a fashion model once, when the outbreak started I was captured by blackwatch and put me in a cage with the other people, when our cage was broken we started to escape but they shot me in the belly, but before they could kill me, mercer killed them and convinced me to be infected at first I refused but as I lose more blood I accepted it.

SERINA – What's your weapon?

MELANIE – This (she shifted her hands into a whipfist) I use this to grab far objects or to attack at long range.

As they finished their talk, 1 evolved opens the door while the other one carries an injured Alex mercer entered the building.

SERINA – (puts a hand in her mouth) oh my god! What the hell happened?

EVOLVED – After we destroyed the Cerberus, 3 swordsman attacked and killed one of our men, we killed the 2, but mercer was attacked by one of them and cuts his left arm as well as getting stabbed and we escape.

MELANIE – Those injuries it looks like they don't heal but why? (The evolved put mercer in a chair).

SERINA – (Goes near to Melanie) because those are monomolecular swords, (all 3 looked at her), not only they can cut through anything but also secretes an improved bloodtox, even a small cut is extremely deadly.

EVOLVED – So does that mean mercer is gonna die?

SERINA – It's a possibility.

After the explanation she touched mercers wound and heals it including his missing arm.

ALEX – (gasp) you healed my injuries thanks, what are your abilities?

SERINA – I can manipulate the cells of any organism for any situations, like this.

All of them looked at serina when she summons a brawler and touches its head; suddenly they all saw the brawler got covered by thick scales _similar to the juggernauts arms and back _and got its claws sharper and longer.

MELANIE – Wow! That's amazing you just mutated a brawlers DNA.

ALEX – Lets test it.

MELANIE – Why?

SERINA – So we can see if it's useful.

ALEX – I almost forgot what shall we call it.

SERINA – A Slayer.

**OUTSIDE OF THE HIDEOUT**

Alex, Melanie and Serina are in a clear area so they can test the slayer, many evolved are also present watching. Alex summons 2 brawlers to fight the slayer. He then signalled the brawlers to attack, the brawlers charged at it but the slayer dodges it and landed in the other ones back it the tore the brawler in half, the last brawler charges again at the slayer but it used its arm to block the attack and uses the other hand to slice its torso.

ALEX – (summons a juggernaut in front of the slayer).

It was surprised and repeatedly got slammed by its fist for a minute. The juggernaut thinking the slayer was dead backs off, but it charges at it and lost both arms, the slayer takes this chance to impale the juggernaut with its claws and consumes it. Everyone was amazed by the slayers power.

ALEX – (Looks at serina) can you make more of those?

SERINA – I could but I needed a place to work.

ALEX – Just leave it to me.

**HIDEOUT, MERCER'S ROOM, 5 HOURS LATER**

Alex was sitting in a chair, but turns around and looks at the window.

ALEX – (Looks at serina) _serina, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman, if only I could tell you how I feel about you_.

OFFICER – (Opens the door) sir?

ALEX – What is it?

OFFICER – We got a problem the black knights have attacked our scouts carrying a file something about a project called New Templar.

ALEX – How many black knights are they fighting?

OFFICER – No black knight's sir, only a Phase 3 Orion

ALEX – (Shocked) a phase 3! that's impossible Heller destroyed the project!

OFFICER – he may have sir but unknown to blackwatch and gentek, the black knights and the BIO-CORP created a phase 3.

ALEX – BIO-CORP?

OFFICER – A rival company of gentek that researches ways to improve humans with the virus, they secretly continued the Orion project.

ALEX – We need to deal with this new threat now! (Exits the room).

**SERINA'S MUTATION LAIR**

After exiting the hideout Alex goes to the Lair she built for serina, upon entering he saw 5 slayers in the lower level killing walkers.

SERINA – Is there anything you need?

ALEX – I need all slayers.

SERINA – What! Why? Do you need to fight the knights again (she asked in a worried tone).

ALEX – yes (takes the 5 slayers and heads to the exit).

SERINA – Hey! (Alex stops) be safe.

ALEX – I will (smiles at her and exits the lair).

After exiting the lair serina blushed and turns red.

SERINA – Alex a handsome man despite being infected.

Unknown to serina Melanie was just behind her.

MELANIE – You like him don't ya!

SERINA – (Turns around shocked to see Melanie behind her) you! You heard what I was saying.

MELANIE – Serina and Alex sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

SERINA – (shush) Melanie someone might hear.

MELANIE – Oooppps! Sorry, serina I have a question are you in love with him.

Upon hearing this serina face became redder and her heartbeat becomes faster, after a minute she finally tells her the truth.

SERINA – Okay! Okay! I love him.

MELANIE – (shocked) really?

SERINA – Yes, but I don't have the strength to tell him (sighs) I just can't and please don't tell anybody about this.

MELANIE – Sure girl, your secrets are safe with me.

**RED ZONE, CHINATOWN**

(2 Evolved soldiers were running away from the Orion)

SCOUT 1 - hurry were nearly there don't look back!

SCOUT 2 – the others need to know what this New Templar thing is.

(Behind them, the Phase 3 grabbed 2 nearby walker and turns them into a bio-bomb)

ORION – Catch this freaks (he throws both bio-bombs at the scouts).

SCOUT 2 – Incoming!

The scout 2 dodge the the attack but the other scout was caught in the explosion, the scout 2 landed on his back but is flipped by the Phase 3.

ORION – (Stomps his foot to the scouts chest) Snack time!

But before he could consume him his right arm was sliced by Alex.

ORION – Aaahhh! FUCK!

ALEX – (he looks at the scout) go! I got this.

Mercer faces the Orion in front while the slayers are behind him.

ORION – Hehehehehe do you think that's enough to finish me (his right arm regenerates and consumes a nearby walker).

ALEX – _Regenerative abilities and Consumption, Damn Bio-Corp_ attack!

The slayers charges at the phase 3 and clawed it, the phase 3 however chokeholds one of the slayers and used it as a shield from the others attacks, when the slayer was tored to death by the others, the phase 3 pierced it fist in the chest of another slayer but also stabbed its claws to his arm the others pierced it claws to his belly, right hip, and shoulders the he falls to his knees the remaining slayers backs off

ORION – (Critically injured but alive) y-you'll never know anything about us or them (he turns himself into a bio biomb the enormous tentacles bursts out of his body).

ALEX – Run! (He commanded the slayers and turns around and sprints away)

ORION – FOR THE ORDER! (The tentacles pulls everything attached through them and crushes the Orion)

**SERINA'S MUTATION LAIR**

(Mercer enters serina's mutation lair)

ALEX – Serina here's your remaining slayers, sorry I lost 2.

However there was only silence, as mercer searched the place and found her but was shocked after he saw someone behind her.

SERINA - Alex!

SWORDSMAN – (holds his sword at her neck) stay back zeus!

**Sorry this took so long I was busy at school just wait a new story will be created!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Rescue**

**SERINA'S MUTATION LAIR**

SWORDSMAN – Move an inch and this bitch is dead.

Alex mercer backs off

SWORDSMAN – (turns the radio on) Sir I got her (listening) Copy that (turns the radio off and throws a smoke grenade before knocking sirena off)

The swordsman quickly escaped with the unconscious serina, Alex chases them but he fell on the floor when breath the smoke

**30 minutes later, SERINA'S MUTATION LAIR**

An unconscious Alex was awakened by an evolved

EVOLVED – Sir are you alright?

ALEX – serina! Have you seen her? She was taken by the black knights

EVOLVED – No sir, but we captured one of them

Suddenly Alex's eyes glared

EVOLVED – he's in the prison lair sir we removed all of his weapons from him he is also guarded by 2 Juggernau-(he was pushed aside by Alex)

**PRISON LAIR**

Upon entering the lair he quickly saw the knight and leaped in front of him

ALEX – (chokes the swordsman and lifts him) WHERE IS SHE!

SWORDSMAN – You will never find her infected

ALEX – We'll see about that (drops him and stomps his head)

**SWORDSMANS MEMORIES**

SCIENTIST – She will be Heller's replacement her strain is completely different, her abilities are a match against Zeus if we take samples of her blood and use it to enhance our orions.

SWORDSMAN – were not going to let her live after you finished your project, drain her dry.

SCIENTIST – I'll meet you at research post centauri.

**PRISON LAIR**

ALEX – I know where she is (turns around) were rescuing her see if any slayers are alive we need them to rescue her.

**RESEARCH POST CENTAURI**

Alex and all the infected arrived in centauri's doorstep, the knights knew they were coming and deployed a dozen swordsmen and orions, as Alex surveys the area he saw serina on the top of the building in her knees chained in the ground.

ALEX – _attack!_

COMMANDER – (uses the intercom) all knights kill all infected prevent them from reaching Ex-Officer valhen.

The infected charges and the knights opened fire at them.

SWORDSMAN – Fuck! Activate the drones

Suddenly multiple drones with long rectangular bodies and 2 propellers in each side descended from the roof of the building and opened fire at the charging infected, mercer commands the flyers to deal with the drones, with the drones distracted the infected only 20 ft. from the bases entrance the swordsman prepared their swords and the orions holds their ground

**1 HOUR LATER, RESEARCH POST CENTAURI**

After an hour the knights were being overrun most of their forces are killed and the infected are advancing in, jumps to the top of the base to free serina but before he could do it a commander stabs her in the back.

ALEX – NO! (he chokes the commander and slams him on the ground)

COMMANDER – You think we like blackwatch serve the UN, your wrong because we serve something higher.

Alex consumes him

**COMMANDERS MEMORIES **

SUPREME COMMANDER – blackwatch is only a tool for us to achieve our goal.

COMMANDER – you mean the containment of the virus sir

SUPREME COMMANDER – that is just a part of my plan kid

COMMANDER – Then what is our true plan sir?

SUPREME COMMANDER – we'll use the virus as a weapon to gain power all over the planet.

**RESEARCH POST CENTAURI**

Alex was shocked of what he just learned he was speechless about it, he quickly remembered that serina was stabbed and turns back and approaches her

ALEX – SERINA! (pulls the sword out of her) stay with me serina your going to be fine (he carries her and jumps.

**What could happen to serina upon returning to the hideout? Find out in the next chapter: The Ultimate Sacrifice**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ultimate Sacrifice**

**INFIRMARY LAIR**

Serina slowly opened her eyes and saw that 2 evolved scientist were checking her condition

SCIENTIST 1 – (looks at his fellow scientist) she's awake (both approached serina)

SCIENTIST 2 – serina take a rest you're still recovering from your injuries

SERINA – what happened?

SCIENTIST 1 – it's been 2 hours since mercer brought you here the bloodtox was eating you good thing we prevented that.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Serina exited the lair and saw mercer waiting for her

ALEX – how are you feeling?

SERINA – better (suddenly she saw he gave a just nodded) I better go back to my lair bye Alex

ALEX – take care

**HIDEOUT, MERCER'S ROOM, 1 HOUR LATER**

ALEX – (looks at serina using the window) I hope your fine serina

After that he remembered something in the infirmary hours earlier, something that made him uncomfortable

**FLASHBACK**

SCIENTIST 1 – Sir the bloodtox is eating her in a faster rate she has a minimal chance of survival

ALEX – (places his hand in her chest) then this will save her

Alex hand glows red as he transfers his biomass to her, I took only seconds for the wound to be closed after that he removed his hand and falls to his knees weakened, one of the scientist put him on a chair nearby.

ALEX – get the viral evaluator check how many biomass did I lost

Moments later the scientist returned with the viral evaluator, a device made by the evolved by taking the CPU of the viral detector and modifying it to check the condition of an evolved, after a few minutes he saw the scientist eyes widened

ALEX – what's wrong?

SCIENTIST 1 – Sir you transferred 60% of your entire biomass to stop the bloodtox and cure her, unfortunately there is a side effect

ALEX – what is it?

SCIENTIST 1 – aside from losing 60% biomass your viral cells are decreasing, in short you are slowly dying and most abilities are used to destroy the bloodtox and some are transferred to serina.

Alex was shocked at this, but the scientist had an idea

SCIENTIST 1 – maybe if you consume her you can have your abilities back, besides she was once part of blackwatch but she could be an infiltrator

Upon hearing his anger has reached its limit making him punch the scientist who then fell to the ground

ALEX – I will never do that to her

SCIENTIST 1 – but you will die, after that who will lead us

Moments later he already thought of a plan but he wasn't sure this is possible

ALEX – Once she's awake tell her to meet me at my room

SCIENTIST 1 – after that?

ALEX – I'll tell it to you in a private place

**HIDEOUT, MERCER'S ROOM**

He saw the scientist talks to serina after that serina goes to his room

5 minutes later

He heard someone knocking on the door and let her in

SERINA – You wanted to talk to me (closes the door)

ALEX – Yes (he sat in the bed)

Serina also sat next to him

ALEX – you said you had a sister

SERINA – yes but she died

ALEX – I know it's painful to lose a family member, did you had a nice life?

SERINA – No

Alex saw how sad she was he knew that she didn't had a nice life like him

SERINA – my parents were both put in prison for multiple cases when I was 8 and she was 6, we were sent in the care of my alcoholic aunt one day she tried to kill my sister so I killed her and the court sent us to foster care, we also didn't go well on school we had no friends we are always abused by everyone even the teachers after college I joined the military at age 29 I became a spec ops officer my life was great that time until blackwatch killed my sister

ALEX – your life is just like mine, me and my sister Dana we felt the same life like yours until she and other people I trusted betrayed me.

SERINA – did you have a girlfriend?

ALEX – yes but she betrayed me so I kill her

SERINA – you never found someone to love don't you, you were always betrayed

ALEX – yes, how about you did you had a boyfriend or a lover?

SERINA – (chuckles) actually no but there's no need to find him

Those words made his heart beat a little faster

SERINA – because (she paused a little bit) he's just….. In front of me

With those words both of them looked at each other's eyes they closed their eyes as their lips gets closer to each other, finally they met at last both knew that they found the person they are destined to be with and they knew that this was the right time to begin. Alex goes in front of serina and lays her back in the bed and kisses her again

ALEX – (still kissing her) _it's time for me to do it._

**The next chapter is up will mercers idea work**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confrontation**

**HIDEOUT, MERCERS ROOM 9 HOURS LATER**

Upon enjoying a 'special night' with each other they fell asleep both of them sleeping in his bed their naked bodies are covered in a white blanket, serinas head lays on his shoulder while his arm was in her right shoulder but while serina was having a good sleep Alex was dreaming something. Something that made him worry

**ALEX'S DREAM**

Mercer finds himself in an abandoned street he saw he was in the red zone, but a curiosity came to his mind why so silent and no infected or blackwatch in the red zone. While walking he saw serina who was walking away and appears to be carrying something in front of her body.

ALEX – serina! (He shouted but she just continued to walk away) serina! WAIT! (He ran to her)

Upon being 10 ft. away from her Alex stopped when she turned around

ALEX – serina do you know what ha-

Before he could finish he suddenly saw what she was carrying it was an infant, but his eyes widened when he something about the child it has grey eyes and has blond hair instantly discovered that was there child. Alex gave a happy smile at serina who also did the same and begins to approach them, but before he could reach them something with claws sliced her and their child, Alex froze in horror not only because serina and their baby was killed he also recognized who it was it was, James Heller

HELLER – time to die mercer (he shifted to his blade and charges at Alex)

He didn't react quickly to avoid it and got stabbed by the blade

**HIDEOUT, MERCERS ROOM**

Upon being stabbed his eyes suddenly opened he scans the room he saw he was in the bed with serina who was still sleeping he put serinas head in a pillow next to his and touched her belly he sensed something forming inside her he realized it was their child, he shifted his skin to his clothing, he was having deep thoughts while he sat on the bed.

ALEX –_ Heller is going to kill serina and our child it might, I can't let that happen I must kill Heller before he can kill them_ (he looked back at serina) _serina take good care of our child after I'm gone_

He stands up and exits his room then he goes outside the hideout and saw the same scientist he talked to and approached him

SCIENTIST 1 – sir did it work?

ALEX – maybe (he heard his cell phone ring and picks it up) yes (he listens) ok I'll be there

SCIENTIST 1 – who was it sir?

ALEX – its Galloway she said to meet me in their location

He suddenly thought of something

ALEX – where is Commander Vladimir?

VLADIMIR – right here Mr. Mercer

Alex turned back and approached him

ALEX – if I didn't survive the fight with Heller you will lead the evolved

This answer shocked Vladimir

VLADIMIR – WHAT! Why?

ALEX – I'm going to kill him to protect serina

VLADIMIR – you're giving your life just to protect that woman when there are millions just like her

ALEX – SHE'S SOMETHING ELSE TO ME! (He paused for a moment to lose his anger) there is another reason….. She's pregnant… with my child

Vladimir's jaw dropped upon hearing this

ALEX – Vladimir don't let them take my child and serina away, keep them safe

Alex walked pass him and sprints to the bank

**BANK, RED ZONE**

He came to the location and opens the doors after reaching the second floor he saw a couple of evolved and Galloway at the vault door

ALEX – I'll deal with you later Galloway, is she inside (he saw one of the evolved nod) good I'll talk to her alone

2 evolved open the vault door and Alex steps inside

ALEX – how are you Dana?

Amaya got close to Dana in fear of the man in front of them

EVOLVED – sir we have located Heller

He was about to exit the vault but he said something to her

ALEX – This is no one's fault but your own—do you understand that

DANA – I understand that I had a brother once: a boy named Alex. A boy who used to play games with me and go skating with me, and watch scary movies with me. I understand that Alex is dead now.

ALEX – I am no longer bound by ''life'' or ''death'' Dana. I've moved beyond that. Heller as well. He just doesn't realize it yet

He steps out of the vaults as the evolved close it he then exits the building

ALEX – _I know he'll consume me I need to block those memories from him_

He sends a signal to heller to meet him in the studio center and signalled his evolved to follow him

**STUDIO CENTER, RED ZONE 1 PM**

Mercer and his arrived in the place and waited for heller. After several seconds he and the evolved saw heller landed and faces him

HELLER – WHERES MAYA!?

**This story is nearly coming to an end so please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**OPERATION: Cleansing fire**

Serina woke up from her sleep and saw that Alex is not in the room she quickly got off the bed and shifted to her clothes after that she dashed out of the room searching for mercer after an hour of searching someone called her by her name

SERINA – Vladimir, have you seen Alex I've been looking everywhere for him

VLADIMIR – mercers dead

Serena's body froze when she heard the word _dead _her eyes widened her hands shake

SERINA – what are you talking about?!

VLADIMIR – watch this (he pulls out a cell phone (_similar to the one Heller uses to collect black boxes)_ and plays it)

When the video played she saw Alex consuming the evolved, attacking Heller with his blade, hammerfist, whipfist, ground spikes and flyer pack, she also saw Alex got consumed by Heller and unleashes massive tendrils to kill every infected in the red zone and the video ends

She was speechless for what she saw; she fell to her knees and faints

**2 DAYS AGO, INFIRMARY LAIR**

Serina was in a bed with Melanie, Vladimir and the scientist earlier

MELANIE – Do you think she'll wake up again?

SCIENTIST 1 – the shock from mercers death did this, she'll wake up this day I think (he went to the computer and checked something and returned back to the two) when I scanned her body, I saw another mind inside and it's growing fast in short she's pregnant

Upon hearing the word Melanie was surprised

MELANIE – really! We'll who's the father

VLADIMIR – Alex mercer

Melanie was shocked to know that the father of serinas child is Alex mercer

SCIENTIST – according to my scans the child has evolved beyond any of us and has many unimaginable abilities

VLADIMIR – with those we can-

Before he can finish serina has finally waken from her sleep and began to question the three

SERINA – what's going on?

MELANIE – Good news girl, you're pregnant

SERINA – WHAT! (Her eyes widened) by who?

MELANIE – mercer

Her body froze

SERINA – _I'm pregnant with Alex's child I….I didn't expect this would happen I didn't know that an evolved can still reproduce _

MELANIE – hey girl are you happy or not?

SERINA – I'm happy (she smiles)

MELANIE – GREA-

The lair shaked rubbles fell from the top of the lair

SCIENTIST 1 – WHAT'S HAPPENING?! (He looked at Vladimir)

VLADIMIR – THERE ATTACKING!

**BLACK ZONE STREETS 4:00 PM**

BLACK KNIGHT OFFICER – KILL THEM ALL! (He sliced an evolved charging to him)

The black knights attacked the black zone in all areas, the evolved and the infected defended their territory, the officer pick his comm pad

SUPREME COMMANDER – what is the strength of both sides?

BLACK KNIGHT OFFICER – the infected outnumbers our forces sir, we are unmatched

SUPREME COMMANDER – the purifiers are enroute to your location there bloodtox warheads will make things easier (he turns off the screen)

Minutes after the conversation 10 gunships arrived in their location and unleashed their warheads at the infected, all knights saw that how the bloodtox consume the infected while the evolved pull back they ordered the infected to remain to buy them time to escape but the knights just killed them quickly

**HIDEOUT 4:30 PM**

EVOLVED SOLDIER - Sir 90% of the area are now controlled by the knights and only 4% percent of us lives

VLADIMIR – gather all of the remaining evolved and lead them to the escape tunnel to get to the yellow zone… While the rest of us stay hold them off until everyone escapes

EVOLVED SOLDIER – understood sir (walks away)

15 minutes has passed, all the gathered evolved were in the infirmary lair

VLADIMIR – _only a hundred of us are alive dammit! they will escape using the tunnel mercer created _listen up! (all the evolved looked at him) the blackzone has been overrun it's not safe here anymore (turns around and removes the blacklight biomass on the wall that reveals a tunnel) use this tunnel to reach the yellow zone safely with the escort while me and the others will hold them off to buy you time to escape now move it

All of the evolved are now entering the tunnel, once they all got in; Vladimir closes the entrance and readied his men to face the knights

**5 minutes later**

The knights destroyed the lairs roof and 7 Phase 3s engaged Vladimir and his 5 men, Vladimir sliced a phase 3 charging at him many times until it cannot recover from its injuries and dies, he noticed a phase 3 grab 2 of his men and slams them at each other, while another one was torn apart by a phase 3 which also consumes the last of his men, with only him remaining he unleashes a massive devastator that destroys the hideout and everyone inside or near it after that he fall to his knees and collapsed

**BLACK KNIGHT MAIN BASE, BLACK ZONE**

BK PILOT – sir the hive is destroyed but we also lost everyone near or inside it

BK OFFICER - it doesn't matter, all hives are destroyed our mission is done head to the blood tox production facility the officer there has a job for you.

BK PILOT – Roger that.

The BK officer reports to the supreme commander

BK OFFICER – good news sir, the black zone is clear, operation: cleansing fire is a success

S. COMMANDER – don't let your guard down patrol the area

BK OFFICER – roger (turns the cam off)

**TUNNEL EXIT**

In front of the exit all of the evolved are not sure if the exit is safe, until marduk an evolved soldier enters the area and comes back to tell that its safe and all of them exited the tunnel, they all find out that they are in a lair that it's length and width are ¼ of the YZ, upon exploring the place they realized that on top of a lair is an apartment building, mercer created the lair underneath a apartment to be undetectable

MARDUK – men! Secure the building but don't get noticed

MELANIE – are you sure that we'll be safe here

MARDUK – I'm sure but first we need to ''scrub'' the place

MELANIE – leave the cleaning to us, while you and your men guard the place

MARDUK – good!

After having speaking to marduk she ordered the remaining evolved to clean the place while she approached serina

MELANIE – hey girl are you alright?

SERINA – yes…. Melanie are you sure they won't find us

MELANIE – I'm sure and you need to take a rest something might happen to your baby, we will be creating sectors in this place first, then we create lairs in some areas of the YZ


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hive and the **Annihilation** of blackwatch**

**1 WEEK LATER, YZ**

It has been a week after the death of alex and the fall of the black zone, the evolves new hideout named the ''HIVE'' has been divided into multiple sectors: the infection sector, mutation sector, biomass replication sector, network sector, etc. melanie goes to marduk to talk to him

MELANIE – the HIVE now has an army of infected stored in the respository, I was wondering where did get those many infected?

MARDUK – I didn't get them, all of them were created in the biomass replication sector, in that sector it creates biomass and molds them into walkers, while if you want to turn them into a brawler or something we just put them into the mutation sector.

MELANIE – good

After the conversation with marduk, she heads to serinas room

MELANIE – Hey girl

SERINA – hi (smiles)

MELANIE – Wow! Your womb its like 7 months now

SERINA – yeah it's growing fast

MELANIE – what will be its name

SERINA – It depends on the gender… and because im half german, it'll be german names

MELANIE – I like to have a chat with you but im working so later

SERINA – OK! But don't overwork so much

**BLACKWATCH COMMAND, GZ**

In his office Col. Rooks knew that the infection is now destroyed and blackwatch is exposed to the public, suddenly the screen in his desk turned on

S. COMMANDER – colonel, we have a new problem with the outbreak gone the civilians might spread about what we did there

ROOKS – it's also bothering me sir, what are we going to do now all people in the YZ are rampaging everywhere, I already ordered my men to kill them all on sight

S. COMMANDER – does the people in the green zone knew that the infection is contained

ROOKS – not yet sir

S. COMMANDER – I have a plan, mobilize all forces and personel to the YZ to secure the ''special package'' I will deliver

ROOKS – but that will leave the GZ unguarded

S. COMMANDER – I'm sending new troops and a new officer there, now move your ass

ROOKS – roger that

**RED CROWN COMMAND**

After talking with the colonel, the comms officer came out of the door

COMMS OFFICER – you called me sir

S. COMMANDER – yes (sips from his glass)

COMMS OFFICER – the knights and Commander Rodrigues are enroute to the GZ and the ''package'' is in the YZ

S. COMMANDER – you have any questions?

COMMS OFFICER – what is this package there talking about?

S. COMMANDER – it's highly classified but I will tell you, the package is actually a vial containing the mixture Hellers DNA and the red light virus.

COMMS OFFICER – WAIT, WHAT! Those are the 2 most dangerous viral strains

S. COMMANDER – we need to make the world think that the outbreak is still active so it'll be easier for _them_ to control the information

COMMS OFFICER – who's them?

S. COMMANDER – I've said too much, back to work!

COMMS OFFICER – yes sir

**BASE ALPHA-ZETA, YZ**

The col. Arrived in the YZ he can see the angry mob on the ''doorstep'' of the base, he finally comes down one of his soldier delivered a package to him. Meanwhile in the mob one evolved in his civilian outfit who was watching the scene contacted his fellow evolved

CIVILIAN EVOLVED – sir you seeing this

Marduk was on the rooftops nearby

MARDUK – yeah, all of the people in the yellow zone are now standing up against blackwatch (notices the box) check it out one of them is giving a box to rooks wonder what's inside it

Rooks curios of whats inside the box just opened it he saw only a vial with a substance inside, he grabbed the vial and examined it suddenly the red light on top of the vial turned green

**RED CROWN COMMAND**

The supreme commander noticed the light in his switch turns green and gave an evil smile

S. COMMANDER – goodbye…..blackwatch! (presses the button)

**BASE ALPHA-ZETA, YZ**

The green light suddenly beeps and rooks face turned pale, after a second the vial explodes and the entire base is covered by red smoke, the civilians panicked and ran away while the others stands still and observes what happened

CIVILIAN MALE – WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED and what's this red smoke

Suddenly 15 blackwatch troopers removed the civilians in front of the base and positioned themselves with 2 M1 Abrams tank behind them

BW SOLDIER 1 – see anything?

BW SOLDIER 2 – no the smoke is too thick can't see their thermal signatures

The red smoke is slowly disappearing and a couple of thermal signatures are appearing

BW SOLDIER 1 – I got movement 11 o clock (he and the others saw more and more signatures are appearing and slowly moving to their position)

On the rooftops marduk grabs a modified binocular

MARDUK – whats inside that smoke? (puts the binoculars on and switches it to thermal imaging but he only saw outlines so he switches to enchaned thermal imaging and something made him afraid) holy shit! (grabs the communicator) GET OUTTA THERE!

The civilian evolved did what he said and sprints away from the mob

BW SOLDIER – I'm seeing something

After the smoke is finally disappearing, all in front of the base saw that the figures moving towards them are the infected, the crowd run away in panic while blackwatch stayed to deal with them

BW SOLDIER 1 – OPEN FIRE! (he and his men opened fire on the walkers)

All of them felt the ground was shaking until a creature reassembling as a juggernaut came out of the ground

BW SOLDIER 1 – TOWER 9-3!, FIRE!(he commanded the tank commander)

TOWER 9-3 – firing smoothbore cannon

Tower 9-3 fired a shell at the creature, however before the shell reaches it, it turned it's left hand into a shield (similar to mercers shield in prototype 1) and sends the projectile back to the tank

BK SOLDIER 1 – FUCK! FALL BACK! FALL BACK! (he and his men retreat)

The creature screamed while they are retreating, after a few seconds dozens of walkers and creatures like him moves out of the base to infect more people

**THE HIVE, NETWORK SECTOR**

Marduk hurriedly got to melanie and serina

MARDUK – both of you should see this (he grabs his phone and played it)

The two saw the angry mob, the explosion, the infected and the battle.

After the video was finished the two stared at each other

SERINA – my god It's happening again


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter I will show you the 3 new infected created by the new virus. Note: this is not only the new infected many more will appear**

**The 3****rd**** outbreak and the fall of blackwatch**

**FAIRVIEW, YZ**

Few minutes after the start of the 3rd outbreak, blackwatch sent 100 troopers 10 tanks and 5 gunships to contain the infection while the rest are reserves or escorts, in some area of the new red zone, a platoon consisting of 60 soldiers and 10 APCs are patrolling the area.

BK SOLDIER 1 – I got movement 12 o clock, coming fast (he and the others aim there weapons there)

Suddenly a horde of walkers are running to their positions

BK SOLDIER 1 – RAIN EM DEATH (he and the others opened fire)

But there assault riffle's, machine guns and autocannon's weren't enough to put them all down

BK SOLDIER 1 – RAZORBACKS UNLEASH YOUR TOWGUNS UPON THEM

All APCs fired their towguns upon the horde and destroy nearly all of them; those who survived reached their position and managed to kill at least 8 of them.

BK SOLDIER 2 – do you think that's all of them?

BK SOLDIER 3 – maybe

Suddenly the 2nd soldier was hit by an unknown projectile

BK SOLDIER 1 – OH SHIT! Get behind the APCs

All of them got behind the APCs

BK SOLDIER 3 – do you think there friendlies?

BK SOLDIER 4 – I don't think so

Suddenly several creatures reassembling as a walker whose right arm is longer and has multiple spikes in the end than the left, appeared on the street

BK SOLDIER 1 – more of them, OPEN FIRE!

The platoon fired at the infected as they get to cover, one of them holds its right arm like an assault rifle, suddenly the spikes in its right arm glows red and launches its spikes at blackwatch

BK SOLDIER 1 – COVER! (He and his men take cover, while the rest of the infected opened fire)

BK SOLDIER 5 – HOLY SHIT! There shooting spikes at us

BK SOLDIER 6 – never saw any creature doing that before

BK SOLDIER 1 – RETURN FIRE!

All sides opened fire at each other taking down some of their troops

BK SOLDIER 1 – RAZORBACKS, FIRE TOWGUNS

The APCs launched missiles at the creatures eliminating most of them, suddenly both sides felt the ground shaking

BK SOLDIER 4 – the ground is shaking something big is coming here (the ground shake more violently) it's coming from underground

A creature reassembling a T-Rex comes out of the ground

BK SOLDIER 3 – WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT THESE GUYS ARE EXTINCT

BK SOLDIER 1 – just shut your mouth and open fire at that thing

The troopers and the APCs fire all of their weapon at the beast and it weakened it, however the creature lifted its left foot high and stomps the ground, then everyone felt the ground shake again but instead of another _T-Rex, _spikes emerged from the ground that destroyed all APCs and 90% of the soldiers

BK SOLDIER 1 – FALL BACK! FALL BACK!

All of the survivors are now retreating from the area , but the creatures opens its mouth and several tendrils with an elongated blade in the front comes out of its mouth and stabs the escaping blackwatch the _T-Rex _pulls the survivors into its mouth and consumes them, it then gave a shattering scream for its victory

**3 HOURS LATER, YZ CENTRAL COMMAND**

Since blackwatch cannot combat the new infected they decided to retreat to the GZ, the transport helicopters are now ready for extraction, they also decided to leave the civilians behind to use them as a distraction to the infected, until a black **F**-22 Raptor descended from the sky and destroyed the transport choppers and 20% of the remaining forces, the can also see the army of infected heading to their location the civilians panicked and started to run to the gate

BK COMMANDER – close the gate, fortify the area

The gate closes and the civilians kept banging the door begging for blackwatch to open the door

**1 HOUR LATER **

After killing or consuming the civilians the infected charged at the gate but the turrets mowed down most of them, an _infected T-Rex_ charges at the gate intended to use its head as a battering ram and succeeds the infected moved in as blackwatch opened fire upon them, but this is not enough to slow down the infected, after several minutes all forces are killed only the commander left, suddenly he comes out holding a detonator

BK COMMANDER – none of you are gonna get me (presses the detonator)

The entire base exploded killing all infected inside or near it.

a woman carrying a 5 months old baby is running away from another infected reassembling a walker with a red hollow body, the woman fell on the ground and the creature reached their position and started to devour them. Marduk who is in a nearby building lands in front of them and caught their attention

MARDUK – (lashes the creature using his whipfist) stay away from them

The creature looked at his whipfist and copies it

MARDUK – what the fuck

The creature lashes marduk, he was hit at first but dodged the 2nd and shifts to his hammerfist and hammerthrows himself at the creature, however it copied his hammerfist and blocks his attack, he was surprised that the creature can copy any power he has, the creature punched him and knocks him back unconscious, the creature lowers his guard down and approaches marduk to see if he is truly dead, when marduk is in front of it he shifted to his blade and slices the creature upwards killing it instantly, after the fight he goes to the woman to check them

WOMAN – (sees marduk) please listen, I don't know who or what you are but please save my baby please keep him safe.

MARDUK – I will (he grabs the boy) whats his name?

WOMAN – Donald…. Donald lee (she dies)

MARDUK – I will keep him safe madam, I promise you (he lifted the child and jumps to the rooftop)


	9. Chapter 9

**Taxonomy and birth**

**RED CROWN COMMAND**

He is watching the fall of blackwatch and the new infected in the recorded videos in the security cameras, he's also thinking a way to combat the new infected and also ordered designations for the new infected

Minutes later an officer appears

S. COMMANDER – is that the designations?

BK OFFICER – yes sir

The supreme commander looked at the list

_THE NEW INFECTED _

_GRUNT_

_Has an appearance of a walker but with a long right arm with spikes that were once fingers_

_Can launch its spikes at the target at the speed of 1.32 seconds_

_VIRULENT REX (V-REX)_

_Reptiles infected by the RI-virus, the result of the infection caused the subjects body to revert to their Jurassic form_

_It has the ability to create tendrils and also hardening and softening them, they can also heal themselves by consuming biomass_

_EMULATOR_

_persons with a disease in the nervous that are infected with the virus, the virus causes all of their neurons to merge with the muscle cells and dissolves all organs except the brain which is relocated to the chest, its body will become a red colored transparent figure_

_the combination of the muscle cells and neurons turned their body into an elastic and sticky substance and has the ability to copy the ability of any infected_

_HIVE MIND_

_a creature that was made of thousands of infected fuse together to form a single mind, in its appearance it is a 10 ft. tall brain with tendrils underneath the body and levitates using micro-wings in its entire body_

_even its very easy to kill due to its appearance, it is the most powerful infected, it can absorb biomass to take your memories and DNA, replicate its biomass to create the infected, has near mastery of the virus_

_Note: some of the old infected are incorporated to the the new ones they can now spawn them they look like the original but has new mutations_

S. COMMANDER – (finished reading the document) tell the Templars, that the black knights needed new weapons immediately; we need to contain the infected in the NYZ

BK OFFICER – yes sir, by the way sir (he paused for a moment) your granddaughter was born minutes ago in the LA hospital

S. COMMANDER – just do your job

**INFECTION SECTOR, HIVE**

Marduk ran to the entrance quickly as possible to bring the child to the E-pod several evolved saw him and helped him put the child to the E-pod

EVOLVED 1 – get the pod ready, the child won't last long due to his injuries

Once they arrived near the pod, Marduk placed him there and closes it.

MARDUK – good thing we made it in time

EVOLVED 2 – his transformation into an evolved will be completed in about a day

**SERINA'S ROOM, HIVE**

Melanie entered the room to talk with serina but she saw something is wrong with her

MELANIE – (shocked) my god girl! There's blood coming down to your legs

SERINA – Melanie (breathing heavily) the baby is coming!

MELANIE – OH MY GOD! (Approaches and carries Melanie from the right arm) we need to go to the infirmary

**INFIRMARY, HIVE**

The two entered the infirmary all doctors and nurses instantly see them and brought serina to the emergency room but stopped Melanie from entering

**5 MINUTES LATER**

After waiting for 5 minutes a doctor came out of the door which Melanie quickly approached

MELANIE – how is she?

DOCTOR – she's fine she gave birth to a healthy baby boy

She quickly entered the room to see serina, who is in the bed with her baby in her arms

MELANIE – how you feeling?

SERINA –better (pause) especially when I saw my son (looks at her son) look son…. Its aunt

MELANIE – what's his name?

SERINA – Siegfried

MELANIE – a nice name I'm sure his father will be proud

SERINA – I'm sure he is

**In the next chapter I will show you what abilities Siegfried has like what I said in the past chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**Power**

**3 WEEKS, HIVE**

Serina exited the room carrying his son on her arms and heads to the hallway only to be seen by Melanie

MELANIE – good morning serina and Siegfried, how's your night (joins the walk)

SERINA – I'm still sleepy, because Siegfried kept me awake all night

MELANIE – so…. Do you want me to take care of him at night when you're asleep?

SERINA – (yawns) I'll think about it

MELANIE – where are you going by the way?

SERINA – to my lab I need to strengthen the old infected to fight the new ones and I also wanted to show Siegfried where I work

MELANIE – I'm coming with you

**MUTATION SECTOR, HIVE**

Once entering inside the lair, serina put Siegfried in his crib and goes to the testing site for the new mutations. Minutes later Siegfried who is playing with his toys sees his mother testing a brawler that has the ability to spawn small flyers on its back against a juggernaut, he also saw a brawler coming near him he heard Melanie question serina why is there a brawler near Siegfried, she answered her that she placed one there to guard him, Siegfried was getting bored and stands up and gets out of his crib, he crawled to the brawler and touched its arm

SERINA – (grabs a recording device) test complete, the nest strain ready to be applied in all brawlers (presses a button that releases 10 brawlers) I hope these strain will be use-

Before she could finish a long sharp diamond object pierced and bursts out of a brawler while many more of them appeared and killed the others including the nest strain, thinking it's the new infected both of them turn around with their weapons readied, they saw a purple colored brawler with 2 lined spikes in its back both also saw Siegfried on the right shoulder of the brawler, giggling

SERINA – Siegfried….. did you created that brawler ( Siegfried nodded)

Both were speechless and looked at each other as the brawler plays with Siegfried

MELANIE – how did he do it, that was powerful

SERINA – this must be what the scientist was saying back in the black zone, im sure this is not only the thing he can do

Siegfried gets off the brawler and turns his arm to red

Both of them look at him worried until he spawned a small black organic volcano object, seconds later a rectangular silver object was released by the _volcano _serina grabs it and realizes its aluminium

SERINA – he can also create minerals

MELANIE – with that we can the resources we need to conquer the world

SIEGFRIED – mama, mama, mama, mama (reaching his mother)

SERINA – he can talk now (carries Siegfried) you learn fast my son (kisses his forehead while touching his blonde hair) im very proud


	11. Chapter 11

**The company and weapons of war**

**OLYMPUS INDUSTRIES HQ, PHILADELPHIA, 2027**

The evolved left and destroyed the hive to hide their existence to the black knights, because the new infected nearly overran the hive and killed many of them, they fled new York using submarines they secretly created, after days of traveling they arrived at Philadelphia, to further help his kind the 18 years old Siegfried founded Olympus industries, a front company of the evolved which rapidly became a multinational conglomerate just in months, beneath their headquarters is the ''new lair'' the nest which houses dozens of infected, to ensure that no one will discover the truth, Siegfried never reveals himself to the public and that all employees of the corporation are evolved

**OLYMPUS INDUSTRIES HQ, 7 MONTHS LATER**

Siegfried was in his office when Melanie in her business suit, shows up in his Holopad

_Holopad – a flat black square object with a digital keyboard and a hologram generator created by Olympus industries as the next gen computer, when activated a flat square screen facing the user appears and has more processing power_

MELANIE – hey kid the new juggernauts you requested are here were still creating more

SIEGFRIED – aunt load them to the freight containers in the docks, then the ship will send them to the buyer in Peru

MELANIE – (shocked) WHAT! You sold the juggernauts to a black market buyer!

SIEGFRIED – relax aunt because it has 2 effects, you can test the new strains and also terrorize the local populace

MELANIE – it could also reveal our existence!

SIEGFRIED – well… its fun to see people getting slaughtered by infected monsters and we won't be caught because I always send a group of evolved to knock out the power and shut down all communications and if the infected didn't killed everyone the soldiers will deal with them, by the way how's mom?

MELANIE – she is in the lair in L.A experimenting on walkers to improve their combat effectiveness

SIEGFRIED – thanks aunt, bye (ends the transmission and turns around to see the city) _we are nearly prepared for the war, I will obliterate the humans and the black knights (_turns back to his Holopad and clicks a black hand holding the globe the name of the file was **covert operations** and clicks it to review the successful operations)

**FINISHED**

Consumed the CIA executive officers and use their identity to control the agency

Controlled Korea, Australia, New Zealand, Brazil, Italy, Canada, UK and Germany using my mind control

Absorbed 4 of the 18 most powerful industries of the world

Meditech industries – a pharmautical company in Australia

Shooting stars aerospace – an aerospace industry in USA

Sectech – an arms industry in UK

Rex oil – a petroleum company in Canada

Launched and experimental satellite equipped with high velocity rockets

After reviewing it, he calls Marduk

**OLYMPUS MILITARY PLANT, ALASKA**

Marduk was overseeing the construction of several H1-Tyrant tanks until he got a call from Siegfried

MARDUK – boss the tanks you ordered are still in production while those which are finished a heading to the depots

SIEGFRIED – tell them to hurry up we need many weapons for the upcoming war and how's the experimental weapons

MARDUK – still in production sir 10 are created per day

SIEGFRIED – then I'm sending more workers to speed it up ending transmission (the call ends)

**SHADOW ASGARD, UNKNOWN LOCATION**

The supreme commander is talking to 9 silhouette figures who are seated in a large round table with a large black cross on the center

S. COMMANDER – I think it's time to spread the infection in some countries to destroy their inferior populace

SILHOUETTE 1 – I think you're right but it will spread our forces thin we need more soldiers so this can't become a disaster.

SILHOUETTE 2 – it won't be, we completed our research in cloning and started building cloning facilities

SILHOUETTE 3 – were also finished creating the nanites that is capable of doing many things and of course the robots are being massed produced

SILHOUETTE 4 – your machines are useless and easily destroyable

SILHOUETTE 6 – are the missiles ready?

SILHOUETTE 5 – yes

SILHOUETTE 9 – gentlemen… the time…. has come

**ANTARCTICA UNDERWATER BASE, ANTARCTICA, 3 HOURS LATER**

Underneath the thick ice of Antarctica Siegfried's submarine enters the bases entrance and emerges inside he opens the hatch and heads to the R&D sector and sees his employees on their stations and saw matt which he approached

MATT – Sir these are the new weapons and technologies that are developed recently I need you to select 1 out of 2 (hands Siegfried the list and he begins to read it)

_CEA-25 Sea raptor/Sky raptor – a submarine that has a sealed hull and specially designed locomotors let it rise up and out of the water to become an aircraft, while in aircraft mode it will use its dual CEW Vulcan which is usefully in crowds of enemies, while in Sea mode the weapon will be relocated on top of the 2 wings to become a anti air weapon, while in this mode it could also use the CEW Artillery to bombard long range ground targets_

_CEW Vanquisher – a handheld weapon that that has looks like a grenade launcher that launches a shell full of a genetically modified virus that consumes any object at a fast rate, however due to their unstable membrane they are short lived_

SIEGFRIED – Both (he hands matt the list)

MATT – WHAT! B-b-but sir allowing both of these would put the company in a huge debt

SIEGFRIED – we won't, because I secretly absorbed most of the keiretsu of japan now we have nearly countless assets with that all of you will be able to do all the R&D you want

**SHADOW ASGARD, UNKNOWN LOCATION, 6 HOURS LATER**

The commander and the 9 silhouette figures looked through the screen where they watch the preparation of their army. All resources are being replicated by the use of nanites in Nanite forges and soldiers are being cloned in the cloning domes, a figure next to the commander saw that something was bothering him

SILHOUETTE 7 – is something wrong?

S. COMMANDER – nothing, I'm just suspicious at Olympus industries

SILHOUETTE 7 – ohh, I thought it was about your granddaughter, so what are your suspicions

S. COMMANDER – I observed that in areas near their facilities there some reports about massacres by monsters, military activity and many more

SILHOUETTE 7 – do you think that they have a bioweapon and a private military like ours?

S. COMMANDER – I think so, I'm sending a scout to investigate about it

**OLYMPUS INDUSTRIES HQ, 10:30 PM**

Siegfried was about to leave Olympus industries until his phone rang and opens it

SERINA – where do you think you're going young man?

SIEGFRIED – mom I'm just going to buy some snacks and they won't suspect about me because I'm wearing my casual clothes

SERINA – you mean the white hoodie with the black trim and your black jeans

SIEGFRIED – yes

SERINA – OK just don't do anything stupid (closes the phone)

After the conversation he runs to the nearest drug store, after minutes of running he enters the store and picks up 8 Kit-Kat bars and heads to the counter

CASHIER – That'll be 5 dollars

SIEGFRIED – puts his hand to his pocket and picks up 15 dollars and hands it to the cashier) keep the change

CASHIER – thank you (takes the money and gives his kit kat) here's your snack

Siegfried grabs it and exits the store, he was returning to the HQ until he notices an alleyway

SIEGFRIED – I never saw this but it might be a short cut back at the HQ since it's on the other side

He is decided to enter the alleyway and walks into it

SIEGFRIED – it's dark in here I can barely see anything

On a rooftop at the side of the alleyway a feminine figure with a black suit and mask watches Siegfried as he walks, after seconds Siegfried finds the exit and walks faster until the figure jumps and pins him to the ground and grips his neck with her left arm

SIEGFRIED – what the hell (he looks at the figure and sees a long sharp object in her right hand)

She was ready to stab him in the head but he moved his head to the right to avoid it and punches her. She was knocked away from him by 8 ft. she knew that she never fought anyone that has a that strength

SIEGFRIED – who are you? What do you want?!

She didn't answer she just charged at him with a sword in her right hand she was about to slice him in half but he quickly dodged it and pins her to the wall

SIEGFRIED – answer my questions

She didn't respond and head-butted him

SIEGFRIED – (grips her neck) that's it (he grabs his tranquilizer and shoots her)

She tried not to fell unconscious but quickly falls to the ground

Siegfried approaches the body and takes off her mask, which revealed a white woman with a red straight haired woman that has an age that might be close or same to his

Siegfried carries her and jumps to the nearest rooftop

**SHADOW ASGARD, UNKNOWN LOCATION, 1 HOUR LATER**

The commander was on top to the building when a silhouette talks to him

SILHOUETTE 7 – you sent your granddaughter as a spy

S. COMMANDER – yes and I lost contact with her an hour ago

SILHOUETTE 7 – It's possible she was caught; we need to get her back

S. COMMANDER – no I won't

SILHOUETTE 7 – What the hell did you just say?

S. COMMANDER – she's expendable and I never really want a family for me it's a hindrance

SILHOUETTE 7 – like when you abandoned your son to be killed in Afghanistan

S. COMMANDER – ENOUGH! (He walks away)

**PRISON CELL 157, OLYMPUS INDUSTRIES HQ, THE NEXT DAY**

The woman woke up in a bed inside a cell with Siegfried also inside it

SIEGFRIED – at last you're awake

THE WOMAN – where am I

SERINA – in prison (both of them looked at her) miss Lucy G. Hill

LUCY – how'd you know my name

SERINA – it's a secret, son please get out of there

SIEGFRIED – yes mom (gets out of the cell) I will talk to you after an hour

**NOTE: the next chapter will be the final one because I need to write my code geass story, this will have a sequel which I will post after a year**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mending a tragic heart and resurrection **

**OLYMPUS INDUSTRIES HQ, PHILADELPHIA**

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Siegfried was in his office sited on his chair reviewing the events that happened from the past months

SIEGFRIED – _I now had all I need to conquer the world. The Olympus armed forces and the military of the nations I controlled are ready; all resources are being over replicated, and the research about cloning is complete, and Lucy, I hope she's OK after locking herself in her room from that day to this day after she learned that her grandfather used her and her parents as worthless pawns, I think I should visit her _(stands up and walks to the exit)

**LUCY'S ROOM, OLYMPUS INDUSTRIES HQ**

Siegfried was in front of her door knocking for a few minutes but there is always silence

SIEGFRIED – (touches the doorknob and uses his biomass to unlock the door from the inside and succeeds) this is the only way to find it out (opens the door)

He enters the room silently thinking that she might be asleep he saw the switch near the door and turns the light on. As he turn around and saw something that shocked him.

SIEGFRIED – L-Lucy (his eyes widened even more)

He saw Lucy stabbed in the belly and there is a knife near her hand, Siegfried approached her

SIEGFRIED – (shakes her shoulders) Lucy! Lucy! (He saw her eyes barely open) who did this to you?

LUCY – I did this

SIEGFRIED – why?

LUCY – to…. Take away… all the pain

After hearing those words he saw that her eyes were slowly closing, he thought that she was going to die until he thought of an idea

SIEGFRIED – (grips her shoulders tight) no there's another way

He places his right arm in the wound and grips it, this made Lucy scream as she felt the wound on her belly more painful. She also felt that something is moving inside her body and saw that Siegfried was infecting her to survive she tried to remove his hand but each time she does the more tighter her grips the wound. After a few seconds her infection was now complete she was now an evolved, when Siegfried removed his hand Lucy punched him in the face

LUCY – WHY DID YOU SAVED ME?!

SIEGFRIED – you shouldn't kill yourself there's always another way

LUCY – IT'S THE ONLY WAY! GET OUT! GET OUT!

With those angry words he left the room while Lucy cries

**THE NEXT DAY, 9:45 AM**

Siegfried wakes up on his room after the stressful work last night he puts his business suit on and opens the door only to meet Lucy in front

LUCY – umm… I sorry for what happened last night I… was wrong about that forgive me

SIEGFRIED – (touches her right shoulder) hey it's OK I know you won't understand at first but most of us shared the same as yours a tragic life

LUCY – I want to help you in your plan

SIEGFRIED – you knew

LUCY – Your best friend Donald told me

SIEGFRIED – Well how can you help?

LUCY – call the core members of the company I will tell them about an organization called the Templars

**CONFERENCE HALL, 10:30 AM**

Every core member was in the conference hall which includes serina, Melanie, Marduk, Siegfried and many more members. All of them where question Siegfried why did they call them but he kept saying she'll tell

MARDUK – hey kid is it true she nearly died by committing suicide but you infected her with the virus

SIEGFRIED – Yes

MARDUK – are you even sure she can be trusted, because…. You know she's the grandfather of one of our enemy

SIEGFRIED – she was used by her grandfather I'm sure she's on our side now

While all of them are speaking to each other Lucy enters the room with her pink holopad in her arm and seats on the chair in the center, she enlarges the screen which shows a black cross

LUCY – this is the sign of the Templars; a shadow organization that manipulated the world for the past centuries, its formation began at the end of the crusades in the 12th century after the failure to reclaim the holy land, some members of the Knights Templars escape the hunt for them, after that they rejected the belief in god and formed an oath: rid the world of inferior races and dominate it, to achieve this they formed the Templar order and amassed power in the shadows for centuries, they also caused the colonization's in America, Africa and Asia, the industrial revolution, the world wars and many more

Most of them were shocked to learn about this but Siegfried was calm as always, Lucy selects the picture icon and many pictures appeared, their base, their army, their everything

LUCY – this is their base the Shadow Asgard its location is somewhere in the Antarctic

SIEGFRIED – so were going to war with a Covert empire with a massive military and state of the art tech. hmm we can match them

LUCY – they also have some technology similar to yours the cloning and replication

Inside Siegfried was shocked but maintained his calm expression

SIEGFRIED – so this will be one hell of a war

MELANIE – yeah this might be more worst and destructive the 2nd world war

SIEGFRIED – we need to prepare for this, I want all research and production at maximum efficiency after this meeting

LUCY – that's all I know

With those words all members except Siegfried leaves the room to go back to their respective places and do what he ordered. Lucy grabs her Holopad and leaves until Siegfried runs to her

SIEGFRIED - hey how'd you get those data it must be highly classified

LUCY – Hacking

SIEGFRIED – skilful girl eh

LUCY – by the way how'd you had this multinational conglomerate

SIEGFRIED – after we arrived here I used our store money to build this and I brainwashed someone to act as the CEO, hiring was my major problem I thought that if I hired normal people they would know our secret so all employees are either brainwashed or evolved

LUCY – wow you're not only handsome but clever too

SIEGFRIED – anyway I need to head back to my office (runs)

**HALLWAYS, 11:26 PM**

Siegfried was walking to a hall heading to his room until the door in his right opened

LUCY – hey sig can I ask you a favour

SIEGFRIED – sure, anything

LUCY – (her face slowly becoming red) can- can you sleep with me

Siegfried was shocked and blushed a little

SIEGFRIED – what?! Why?

LUCY – (looks down because she couldn't stare at him) I of being alone after that night I did it and I always had nightmares about my past life

SIEGFRIED – (gasp) alight

She returns to her bed as Siegfried enters barely closing the door, she told Siegfried to join her in the bed

SIEGFRIED – so how's your life before this

LUCY – OK I'll tell you

**6 MINUTES LATER**

SIEGFRIED – (saddened) how tragic

LUCY – yes….. Very (yawns) I'm very sleepy goodnight sig (lays her head in his right shoulder and places her arm in his chest as she falls asleep)

SIEGFRIED – so do (yawns) I (falls asleep)

**HALLWAYS, 12 MIDNIGHT**

Donald who is running across the hall notices a door barely closed

DONALD – why on earth is Lucy's door closed?

When he touched the doorknob he opened it instead, he walks silently inside her room and his eyes widened when he saw something unexpected

DONALD – _Holy shit_

He saw Lucy sleeping with Siegfried in her own bed

DONALD – (grabs his cell phone from his pocket and pictures the two) _this is going to shock the whole world._

**DONALD'S ROOM**

Donald silently enters his room, he turns on the computer and logs in to Facebook, he clicked on the Status Update option and she started to type, he put my best friend Siegfried and Lucy sleeping together, he posted the picture along with the words and posted it, within 1 minute many people commented on his status and many people liked and shared it he read the some of the comments:

Robert1514: dude this is awesome! A blond handsome boy sleeping with a Red haired sexy girl

Nina9999: OMG! This is so sweet; I wish I was the girl because your best friend is sooooo HAAANNDDSOOOMEEEEEEEEEE

Park Chang: I was wondering did they make out before sleeping.

H3NRY: they looked like the 2nd Romeo and Juliet

**THE NEXT DAY, 8:23 AM**

Siegfried awakens after his deep sleep and finds that Lucy was no longer in his shoulder and notices her coming out of the bathroom

LUCY – good morning

SIEGFRIED – good morning

LUCY – rise and shine sig, I wanna how you work in your office

SIEGFRIED – sure girl c'mon lets go

**HALLWAYS**

After leaving the room together 2 male evolved came pass, Siegfried heard the word "love" as they take the elevator, the people inside are whispering to each other, when it reached 1st floor both of them head to the was about to head to the garage underground until serina yelled his name

SERINA – Siegfried!

He was frozen in his place he could barely move, he slowly turned around

SIEGFRIED – y-yes mom

Serina who was holding his phone gives it to him

SERINA – check the Facebook post last night

Siegfried did what he was asked, he opened his account and scrolls down to the older post, there he saw a picture of him and Lucy sleeping together in one bed

LUCY – (looks at the phone) oh my god somebody snapped a picture of us

Serina was really angry; she didn't expect that her son would sleep with girl in his teenage years

SERINA – both of you! Explain

LUCY – Miss Valhen, I'm sorry this happened (she looked down and can't even face her) I just…. want someone to help me get away from that tragic life

SERINA – thus that include sleeping with my son?

LUCY – no mam, I-I just don't want to be lonely

SERINA – alright, I will just forget that this happened (looks at Lucy) but next time I learned that you slept with my son you're getting evicted. Am I understood?

LUCY – yes mam

After that serina walks away while the two of them stared at each other as they head for his office

**HOUSE, FRANCE 7:26 PM**

Heller entered his room and begins to search something until he felt something painful inside him

HELLER - (puts his right arm to his stomach) WHA- WHAT THE HELL?! (vomits blood)

Dana and amaya quickly came to his room to know whats happening

MAYA – daddy! Whats wrong?

DANA – Heller whats happening to you

Before he could say anything, tendrils bursts out of his body which pierces and burst out of his body over and over again while one tendril grabed Amaya and consume her while another one ensnared dana

HELLER – AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (the tendrils engulfed him)

After being engulfed the multiple tendrils merged together to form a figure which shocked dana

DANA – no….. this can't be happening

The figure was wearing a black hoodie which has red wings in his back

DANA – oh my god

The figure turned to face her

ALEX – I'm back… sister (switches to his blade and slices dana cutting her in half)

**Finally! the story is finished, I can now begin my work on that code geass I've been planning, this stories sequel might take long because I also have other stories to create. bye!**


End file.
